Confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many computer systems. Therefore, techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information. These techniques include various approaches to creating and maintaining a secured, protected, or isolated container, partition, or execution environment within a computer system. Such computer systems may include one or more processors to execute one or more applications within such a container, along with one or more fixed-function endpoints to which confidential information may be desired to be transferred.